1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to an electronic device mount to be used with bicycles or motorcycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20130334072 A1, published on Dec. 19, 2013 to Rayner for Housing for Encasing a Tablet Computer. However, it differs from the present invention because Rayner teaches an apparatus and a system for housing a device. The apparatus includes a housing that is configured such that a device may be fitted within the housing and thereby be protected, such as from shocks and/or liquid. The housing may include top and bottom members that may be removably coupled together so as to form the housing. Each top and bottom member includes a perimeter portion. The perimeter is defined by proximal and distal ends as well as opposing sides. The top and bottom members may include respective clasping mechanisms that extend along the perimeter of the top and bottom members and may be configured for engaging a third clasping mechanism, such as a locking comb or wedge feature. The clasping mechanisms are configured for coupling the top and bottom members with one another thereby sealing the housing, for instance, in a shock-proof and/or watertight seal.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20130288743 A1, published on Oct. 31, 2013 to Hunt, et al. for Mounting System for Attaching Mobile Devices to Sports Equipment. However, it differs from the present invention because Hunt, et al. teaches a mounting system for attaching a mobile device having a mobile device camera and an interface to sports equipment during use of such sports equipment. The mounting system includes a cradle adapted to retain the mobile device without obstructing operation of the mobile device camera or interfering with access to the interface. A pivoting joint attaches the cradle to an extension arm that permits the cradle to be moved in pitch, yaw, and roll relative to the extension arm. One or more mounting structures are provided to pivotally attach the extension arm to the sports equipment so that the interface is oriented toward and accessible by a user of the sports equipment, and the mobile device camera is oriented to capture user's perspective during use of the sports equipment. At least one sport-specific software application is loaded on the mobile device.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20130181584 A1, published on Jul. 18, 2013 to Whitten, et al. for Case and Mount System for Handheld Electronic Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Whitten, et al. teaches a protective case for a handheld electronic device. The protective case can include a removable mounting system comprised of an interlocking member and a plurality of mounting bases. The protective case may further include a non-slip member to prevent the device from slipping on a surface and a magnet for attaching the device to a magnetic surface.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20110248060 A1, published on Oct. 13, 2011 to Luk, et al. for Rotatable Mobile Device Holder for a Motor Vehicle Sun Visor. However, it differs from the present invention because Luk, et al. teaches a protective holder for a mobile device including attaching portions for mounting to a motor vehicle sun visor. The attaching portions include clips, elastic straps, Velcro fasteners, double-sided sticking tape strips or hooks. The holder includes a main opening for the mobile device with adjoining sides. The adjoining sides include additional openings to provide access to the power switch, power charging jack, speaker, memory card, camera, flash, microphone, keypad, volume adjust, headphone jack, HDMI video jack, LCD or image touch screen. A rotating mechanism may be used for swiveling the mobile device from portrait or landscape positions and vice-versa while it is inserted in the holder. The mobile device can be a cell phone or a smartphone that can serve as a portable GPS navigation device. Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,531,834 B2 issued to Rayner on Sep. 10, 2013 for Housing for Encasing a Tablet Computer. However, it differs from the present invention because Rayner teaches an apparatus and/or system for housing a device including a housing configured such that a device may be fitted within the housing and thereby be protected, such as from shocks and/or liquid. The housing may include top and bottom members that may be removably coupled together so as to form the housing. Each top and bottom member includes a perimeter portion. Defined by proximal and distal ends as well as opposing sides. The top and bottom members may include respective clasping mechanisms that extend along the perimeter of the top and bottom members and may be configured for engaging a third clasping mechanism, such as a locking comb or wedge feature. The clasping mechanisms are configured for coupling the top and bottom members with one another thereby sealing the housing, for instance, in a shockproof and/or watertight seal.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,382,059 B2 issued to Le Gette, et al. on Feb. 26, 2013 for Holder for Electronic Device with Support. However, it differs from the present invention because Le Gette, et al. teaches a protective holder for the iPhone®, iPad®, iPod Touch™, electronic books, electronic tablet computers and other portable devices having a frontal LCD, OLED, touch screen, or other display that employs a form-fitting backplate with corner frames for cradling the device while leaving the entire frontal aspect unobstructed. The holder may include a series of contoured side grippers on each side of the backplate for clamping the device in place without obstructing the LCD screen (or access to it for cleaning or otherwise). The holder may include a fully-adjustable kickstand for upright hands-free viewing of the device at several landscape and portrait angles and the holder may also include a built-in moveable directional sound reflector and noise shield improves audio performance, and a detachable belt clip allows belt wearing. The holder has an extreme slimline folded profile to facilitate pocket insertion, minimize bulk and create an eye-catching aesthetic.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,001 B2 issued to Huang on Aug. 21, 2012 for Portable Electronic Device with Supporting Member. However, it differs from the present invention because Huang teaches a portable electronic device. The portable electronic device includes a main body and a supporting member rotatably connected to the main body. The main body defines a chamber for receiving detachable elements of the portable electronic device therein. The supporting member includes a number of supporting sheets, which can be folded or unfolded relatively to each other. The folded supporting member is configured for covering the chamber of the main body, and the unfolded supporting member is configured for supporting the main body.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,295 B2 issued to Pizzo, et al. on Mar. 6, 2012 for Hand Held Camera Mount. However, it differs from the present invention because Pizzo, et al. teaches a hand held camera unit comprising a shoulder assembly and a platform assembly for releasably holding a camera. A connector is provided between the shoulder assembly and the platform assembly, and is movable between a locked position wherein the platform assembly is fixed relative to the shoulder assembly and an unlocked position wherein the platform assembly can be selectively moved relative to the shoulder assembly in the roll axis, the yaw axis and in a fore and aft direction.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,379 B2 issued to Agevik, et al. on Sep. 9, 2008 for Stand for a Camera Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Agevik, et al. teaches a stand for a camera device, the stand comprising an attachment element, which is detachably fastened to the camera device and at least one support element which is displaceably connected to the attachment element. The support element is displaceable between at least two positions, a “storage” position where the at least one support element essentially lies up against an outer surface of the camera device and an “active” position where the at least one support element is displaced away from the outer surface of the camera device in order to provide a support for supporting the camera device in a steady orientation on a surface. The attachment element and the supporting element are furthermore arranged such that the attachment element remains fastened to the camera device during the displacement of the supporting element between its storage position and its active position. In this way, a stand is provided for the user to use.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,437 B2 issued to Masui, et al. on May 6, 2003 for Handlebar Adapter for Mounting a Bicycle Display. However, it differs from the present invention because Masui, et al. teaches a device for mounting a bicycle display to a steering member of a bicycle including a mounting arch. A display coupler is disposed on the mounting arch. A first mounting section with a first mounting surface is disposed at a first end of the mounting arch. The first mounting section includes an opening that receives a fastener. A second mounting section is disposed at a second end of the mounting arch. The second mounting section includes a second mounting surface that does not face the first mounting surface.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to DE Patent No. 20319228 U1 issued to Hochschorner Gmbh on Mar. 4, 2004 for Camera for Cycles and Leisure Equipment Use Has Miniature CCD Camera on Adjustable Bracket with Image Memory and External Infrared Interface. However, it differs from the present invention because Hochschorner Gmbh teaches a camera (10) comprising a miniature CCD (Charge Coupled Device) camera (12) with adjustable (34, 36) bicycle handlebar (14) bracket (32) or attachment to other leisure equipment or a multifunction wristwatch using hook, clip, hook and loop, clamp knob or, and has an image memory with an external infrared interface to PC or mobile phone and capacity display (38).
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.